


The Nightmare Monsters

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Myan - Freeform, and who am I to say no to fluffy dad fics?, michael asked for this, team crazy dads, team crazy mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: When their little one has a nightmare, it's up to Super Dads Ryan and Michael to save the night and get their child back to sleep.





	The Nightmare Monsters

It was late at night, possibly 2:00 AM when Ryan could feel a disturbance in the force. He was in bed, sleeping next to Michael, his husband and love of his life. Michael slept like a rock and could hardly feel the bed rocking as if someone was climbing into it. Ryan slowly opened his eyes to find his little 5 year old girl, Simone, curling next to Ryan and whimpering slightly.

"Mmm...sweetie, what's the matter?" Ryan mumbled sleepily.

"Can I stay with you and Dad tonight?" Simone asked, sounding a little scared and hugging the blankets tightly.

"Why? What's the matter? Is the bed wet?"

Simone just shook her head. "Uh-uh. I had a bad dream. About the monsters."

Ryan sat up a bit more and stretched out his arms, hitting the back of Michael's head in the process.

"Ow! What the-?!" Michael grumbled and rubbed his head, gathering his surroundings. "Can't leave me to sleep in peace, huh?" 

"Michael, not now. Simone is upset." Ryan gestured to the sleepy, but scared child.

"Oh shit." Michael gave his daughter a hug. "Are you okay, Simone? Do I have to kick someone's-"

"Michael, you already owe $1 in the Six Flags fund and the day has barely started." Ryan cut him off from swearing even more. 

Michael just sighed and picked up his glasses from the bedside table. After a quick clean and putting them on, he turned to Simone again. "What's the matter?"

"I had a bad dream about the monsters in the game you played." she whimpered.

"Uhh...we've played a lot of games today. Which game? Do you remember?" Ryan asked gently, Michael rubbing her back.

"It was a game with building blocks. And the green monsters that go boom when you get near them, and the skinny black one that zoops up to you when you look at it. And then you went in the fiery place and there were square ghosts that shot fire and scary piggies. It was scary and I don't want them to get me! Tell them to go away!" Simone cried into Ryan's arms. Ryan looked at Michael and they both nodded. 

"Aw, sweetie. I'm so sorry. I know what game it was. It was Minecraft and we played it on the big TV. I thought you liked it." Ryan said.

"And no monsters are going to get you. They're not under your bed or in the closet. And do you know why, Simone? Hmm?" Michael asked. 

Simone sniffled and looked up at Michael, tears still in her eyes. "W-Why?" 

Michael smiled and wiped away her tears. "Because they have to go through your dads, that's why. They're dealing with Mogar and the Mad King. They're fu- uhh...in big trouble, once we get our swords out. And we'll protect you, no matter what." 

"And you know our friend, Gavin? He plays as the Creeper, that green one that goes kaboom. And he's not scary, is he?" Ryan asked her. 

Simone giggled and shook her head. "He has a funny nose." 

Michael cackled and gave Simone a high 5. "You are truly my daughter! Yes, he does have a funny nose." 

"Hey, she's my daughter, too! She put her first Minecraft cow in a hole today. I'm so proud. My little Mad Princess." Ryan sniffled and pretended to cry. 

"Oh, God. Save the dramatics for work, Haywood." Michael rolled his eyes and watched as Simone gave a little yawn. "Uh-oh. Looks like someone is sleepy. Are you ready to go back to your bed?"

Simone just snuggled more in the space between her two dads. "Wanna stay here with Mogie Bear and Edgie King Dad, pwease."

"Edgar, honey. That's the cow's name. Michael, stop that laughing over there! Your nickname sounds like you should be stealing pic-a-nic baskets." Ryan glared at Michael who had to look away while chuckling to himself.

"And you know what? I love it. Mogie Bear is ready...to give my daughter a kiss!" Michael leans over and gives Simone a kiss on the forehead.

"The Edgie king gives his regards and hopes that the monsters stay away this time. No one hurts our daughter, not even video game monsters. We love you, sweetie." Ryan also gives Simone a kiss and a pat on the head.

Simone just smiles as she slowly drifts off to sleep. 

Ryan brushes some of her hair away from her eyes and smiles at Michael. "We did good." 

"Of course we did. We're the best dads ever!" Michael took his glasses back off and slowly stretched out in the bed. "But I'm also a tired dad and we both have work in the morning, so let's go back to sleep."

Ryan nods and gets comfortable on his side of the bed. "...do we tell Gavin she said he has a funny nose?"

"Oh, heck yeah, we definitely tell him." Michael chuckles. 

"You're the best. Love you, Michael."

"Love ya back, Ryan. You're okay, too." 

As they slowly got whisked off to DreamLand, they knew that Simone's dreams would be safe and sound, now that her last thoughts before sleeping were about her two dads fighting off the monsters. In her dreams and in real life, they'd be by her side forever, no matter what.


End file.
